


There Was a Young Man Who Swallowed a Worm

by Oak_Leaf



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Gen, Parody, ish, this is what I do with my time I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Leaf/pseuds/Oak_Leaf
Summary: "There Was an Old Woman Who Swallowed a Fly" but The Magnus Archives.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	There Was a Young Man Who Swallowed a Worm

There was a young man who swallowed a worm.

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed a spider.

It spun and won, and pulled webs inside there.

He swallowed the spider to catch the worm.

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed a fire.

He scorched like a pyre, with the flame of the fire.

He swallowed the fire to burn the spider;

That spun and won, and pulled webs inside there.

He swallowed the spider to catch the worm;

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed a fog.

Alone in a bog, he swallowed a fog.

He swallowed the fog to put out the fire,

he swallowed the fire to burn the spider;

that spun and won, and pulled webs inside there.

He swallowed the spider to catch the worm;

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed some dirt;

it must have hurt, to take all that dirt.

He swallowed the dirt to bury the fog,

he swallowed the fog to put out the fire,

he swallowed the fire to burn the spider;

that spun and won, and pulled webs inside there.

He swallowed the spider to catch the worm;

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed the wind;

it made him spin as he swallowed the wind.

He swallowed the wind blow away the dirt,

he swallowed the dirt to bury the fog,

he swallowed the fog to put out the fire,

he swallowed the fire to burn the spider;

that spun and won, and pulled webs inside there.

He swallowed the spider to catch the worm;

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed a shadow.

The sun was gone low, when he had that shadow.

He swallowed the shadow to hide from the wind,

he swallowed the wind blow away the dirt,

he swallowed the dirt to bury the fog,

he swallowed the fog to put out the fire,

he swallowed the fire to burn the spider;

that spun and won, and pulled webs inside there.

He swallowed the spider to catch the worm;

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed a wolf.

His throat growled “woof”, as he gobbled that wolf.

He swallowed the wolf to chase the shadow,

he swallowed the shadow to hide from the wind,

he swallowed the wind blow away the dirt,

he swallowed the dirt to bury the fog,

he swallowed the fog to put out the fire,

he swallowed the fire to burn the spider;

that spun and won, and pulled webs inside there.

He swallowed the spider to catch the worm;

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed a hog.

He started to slog, after eating that hog.

He swallowed the hog to sate the wolf,

he swallowed the wolf to chase the shadow,

he swallowed the shadow to hide from the wind,

he swallowed the wind blow away the dirt,

he swallowed the dirt to bury the fog,

he swallowed the fog to put out the fire,

he swallowed the fire to burn the spider;

that spun and won, and pulled webs inside there.

He swallowed the spider to catch the worm;

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed a knife.

My, what a life, to swallow a knife!

He swallowed the knife to butcher the hog,

he swallowed the hog to sate the wolf,

he swallowed the wolf to chase the shadow,

he swallowed the shadow to hide from the wind,

he swallowed the wind blow away the dirt,

he swallowed the dirt to bury the fog,

he swallowed the fog to put out the fire,

he swallowed the fire to burn the spider;

that spun and won, and pulled webs inside there.

He swallowed the spider to catch the worm;

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed a spiral.

He opened his mouth wide, all for a spiral.

He swallowed the spiral to dull the knife,

he swallowed the knife to butcher the hog,

he swallowed the hog to sate the wolf,

he swallowed the wolf to chase the shadow,

he swallowed the shadow to hide from the wind,

he swallowed the wind blow away the dirt,

he swallowed the dirt to bury the fog,

he swallowed the fog to put out the fire,

he swallowed the fire to burn the spider;

that spun and won, and pulled webs inside there.

He swallowed the spider to catch the worm;

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed a mask.

It was quite a task, to get down that mask.

He swallowed the mask to disguise the spiral,

he swallowed the spiral to dull the knife,

he swallowed the knife to butcher the hog,

he swallowed the hog to sate the wolf,

he swallowed the wolf to chase the shadow,

he swallowed the shadow to hide from the wind,

he swallowed the wind blow away the dirt,

he swallowed the dirt to bury the fog,

he swallowed the fog to put out the fire,

he swallowed the fire to burn the spider;

that spun and won, and pulled webs inside there.

He swallowed the spider to catch the worm;

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed an eye

What a sight to spy, someone swallowing an eye.

He swallowed the eye to see through the mask,

he swallowed the mask to disguise the spiral,

he swallowed the spiral to dull the knife,

he swallowed the knife to butcher the hog,

he swallowed the hog to sate the wolf,

he swallowed the wolf to chase the shadow,

he swallowed the shadow to hide from the wind,

he swallowed the wind blow away the dirt,

he swallowed the dirt to bury the fog,

he swallowed the fog to put out the fire,

he swallowed the fire to burn the spider;

that spun and won, and pulled webs inside there.

He swallowed the spider to catch the worm;

I don’t know why he swallowed the worm. It makes him squirm.

There was a young man who swallowed the end.

And there was nothing more when he came to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> From this tumblr reblog chain: https://throwaninkpot.tumblr.com/post/190795529470/hell-be-fine


End file.
